


The night after

by drea_rev



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Graphic Novel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Past Child Abuse, Post-Coital, Sex Toys, Short Comic, They were given a twin hotel room instead of a double and don't even care right now, bi Bayonetta, fan comic, implied sex, lesbian Jeanne, sequential art, she fights a lot more gruesome things than cockroaches in both games, the jury's still out on the cockroaches though, visual art, we find out why bayonetta 'hates crying babies'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drea_rev/pseuds/drea_rev
Summary: Set the night Bayonetta regains her memories and fights Jubileus. Post-coital tenderness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the people whose love you need the most aren't free.  
> But there's always time for freedom later on...

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  



	3. Chapter 3

  



	4. Chapter 4

  



	5. Chapter 5

  



	6. Chapter 6

  



	7. Chapter 7




End file.
